


Please Don't Jump

by orphan_account



Series: Weekman Sadness and Occasional Happiness [1]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Suicide, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The snow starts to fall but Ryan didn’t care about the cold, he needed to find Dallon. He just had a bad feeling about this. Tonight's not the night, if only Dallon would answer his phone.





	Please Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S NOT FUCKING CHRISTMAS IT'S THE MIDDLE OF JULY BUT GET INTO THE CHRISTMAS CHEER BITCHES, CAUSE YOU'RE IN FOR A WILD RIDE

 

It was Christmas at the Weekes family home, Dallon’s mother had invited everyone that even remotely knew Dallon,  and that meant a lot of friends and family. The party had started a while ago, with many people socializing with one another, but Dallon was nowhere to be found. Ryan had asked Breezy if she had seen him anywhere, but she hasn't.

 

It was painfully obvious to anyone that paid attention to the smaller details, that Dallon was depressed. It wasn't surprising in the least. During the Brobecks era, he was happy, smiling a lot more and just genuinely seemed _alive_. But now, his mental and physical state has seemed to take a rather steep decline.

 

It was after Dallon got demoted back into a touring member that Ryan noticed the most. Dallon wasn't smiling as much and he just didn't seem to care about anything, and yet he was so happy when he first got the job. So happy in fact that he had called Ryan at six am happily telling him that he got in the band just after Breezy. Dallon seemed to talk about Brendon a lot, saying that he was such an inspiration and all around nice guy, and Ryan felt happy for him. Dallon could finally get recognition for something, and Ryan supported him all the way.

 

Then Dallon got demoted. He stopped calling Ryan as much and when he did he never mentioned Brendon. Naturally, Ryan got curious and asked Breezy if she could dig around. She simply told him that it was tearing Dallon apart that he got demoted and he wasn't as much as an asset in the creative department anymore. At that point, every nice thing that Dallon had said about Brendon didn't seem to matter.

 

Dallon has posted pictures of the band on Instagram, always with a huge smile on his face, but Ryan knows Dallon, and he knows those smiles are fake. He's always been really happy whenever fans actually notice him or give him stuff, especially since he's always been covered by Brendon's shadow ever since he joined the band. Speaking of whom, Brendon was nowhere to be found in the Weekes household. Ryan knew that he was invited because he helped Breezy with the invitations, Brendon and Sarah were the first ones. Ryan had asked Sarah if Brendon was here, or if she had seen Dallon anywhere. She said Brendon didn’t feel like coming and she hasn’t seen Dallon anywhere. Ryan was getting more and more worried as time passed.

 

He saw Kenny, Spencer, Dan, Zack even, all said they haven’t seen Dallon anywhere, while Zack made a douchey remark about Dallon probably crying somewhere. Ryan wanted to punch him in the face. The few times Ryan had received a call from Dallon on their latest tour, was to vent about something. Those things included Zack being an asshole. From what Ryan could see on twitter, you either hated or loved Zack. Ryan chose to hate him. He saw the Periscope stream where they made fun of Mormonism and it pissed Ryan off. He didn’t even need to ask Breezy to know that she felt the same. Hate started to spread to Breezy when someone asked her what she thought about Zack during one of her streams. She said that if you can’t say anything nice about someone then it’s better not to say it. Of course, people instantly thought the worse and started hating on her.

 

Ryan walked around the house, looking in every room and bathroom for Dallon, but he was nowhere to be found. He had given up on asking people and calling Dallon’s cell phone since it went straight to voicemail anyway. Ryan circled the house three times and was getting more and more desperate. He didn’t want to worry anyone so he kept to himself, running around the house, searching everything multiple times. He called Dallon’s phone again. It rang once before it went to voicemail again. Ryan cursed and ran out the house.

 

The snow starts to fall but Ryan didn’t care about the cold, he needed to find Dallon. He just had a bad feeling about this. Tonight's not the night if only Dallon would answer his phone

 

Dallon asked Ryan to help him with a Christmas song last year, and Ryan didn’t hesitate to do the best he could. Dallon had told him that Christmas’ were always hard for him, being away from family and friends for so long, so he wrote it for anyone who might feel sad or lonely during the Christmas season. Ryan didn’t know where to look first, so he just ran to his car and drove. He drove anywhere he could, and he drove to the Fisher Park, the place where he broke his ankle jumping off a swing and thus based the Happiest Nuclear Winter album cover off of.1 Ryan didn't know if Dallon would be there, but he had to check.

  


He arrived, but no one was there. Snow started falling faster and a cop car sped past the park, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Curious, Ryan followed. The cop car stopped across the park and in front of Clearfield Parks and Recreation was a small crowd that had formed. Ryan asked one person what was happening. They said someone was going to jump. Ryan’s stomach fell and he looked at the top of the building. A tall lanky figure stood out against the moon behind them, getting closer and closer to the edge, cops and bystanders yelled at him to stop. Ryan took a hail mary and yelled out Dallon’s name. The figure stopped and Ryan cried out again. He called Dallon’s phone, and the other finally answered. “Dallon, don’t fucking do this!” Ryan yelled.

“Why not?” Dallon asked, hanging up.

Ryan cursed and ran towards the building. Cops tried to stop Ryan but he pushed through them and the main doors, running through the halls and up a staircase, to the roof. Ryan called out again and Dallon looked back, their face illuminated by the moon behind.

“Why won't you let me jump?” Dallon asked, climbing over the arch.

“Because you're my fucking friend, what else?!” Ryan yelled, stepping closer.

Dallon turned around and Ryan saw tears slipping down Dallon’s face, but he was smiling a sad and painful smile. “You’ve been a good friend,” Dallon said when Ryan stopped a few feet away from Dallon. He was scared that if he had gone any closer, Dallon would just fall.

Ryan looked up. “I-I care for you,” he whispered. Ryan hated himself for not being able to say the words he needed to say.

A flash of shock came and left Dallon’s face and more tears fell, but the smile stayed. Ryan knew Dallon, and he knew that the smile wasn't fake. His heart sped up. “Love you too Ryan. It’s been nice,” Dallon’s voice cracked halfway and he tipped backward.

Ryan’s world went into slow motion as he sprinted forward, reaching out for Dallon, his screams mixed with the crowds, but he was too late. Dallon fell to the ground landing on his neck with a sickening thud and crack, and Ryan wanted to vault over and take rightful his place next to Dallon’s still body. Cops and paramedics stormed the roof and pulled Ryan back, and he just screamed and cried, trying to pull away, but they wouldn’t let him. If only Ryan had said what he wanted to say, maybe, just _maybe_ , Dallon wouldn’t have jumped.

 He saw Dallon's body, and he didn't look like he was in pain, but he looked peaceful, happy, and  _free._ Ryan wanted that freedom, but the cops stopped him and pulled him back into the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya feeling the Christmas cheer
> 
> I sure am


End file.
